


Fancy Cake

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [31]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, gotta do the cooking by the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus tries to bake a cake but doesn't turn out well.Also Prompt: I would love to see what kind of surprise Sport would have for the first time Robbie's birthday comes up after they start dating.





	1. Cue The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sportacus tries to bake a cake but doesn't turn out well

Stephanie poked at her slice of cake timidly. The frosting was runny, like a chunky glaze, and the cake itself didn’t look fluffy at all. She glanced up at Sportacus’ expectant face. He was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table, having used her kitchen to make the cake. His held his chin in hands, watching her every move.

Bracing herself, Stephanie scooped up a bit of the cake and stuffed it in her mouth. The frosting was _way_ too sweet. The chocolate cake didn’t taste chocolaty at all. It was like chewing a soft cracker; salty and dry. 

“So?” Sportacus asked, “How did it turn out?”

Before answering, Stephanie took a long drink of milk. Only when the cake had finally made its way down her throat did she say anything. 

“It’s—” She paused, “It’s... really bad, Sportacus. I’m sorry.”

Sportacus’ face drooped, “Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me the truth,” He sighed and rested his forehead on the table, “Sorry to make you eat it.”

“It’s okay!” she said, trying to cheer him up, “I think I know where you went wrong. You can try again!”

“I guess...”

Stephanie pushed the plate away and stood in her seat so she could pat Sportacus on the head, “You can do it! I’ll help you this time!”

He lifted his face from the table and gave her a small smile, “Thanks, Stephanie.”

She smiled back and slid off her chair to get her apron, “Why do you want to learn how to make cake all of sudden anyway?” She asked, taking the apron off its hook.

Sportacus picked up her plate and scraped the remaining cake into the trash, “Robbie’s birthday is coming up and I want to make the cake myself.”

Stephanie tilted her head, “Robbie’s birthday isn’t until next month.”

“I know. I figured I would need all the practice I could get,” He tossed the rest of the cake into the garbage, making a face at the poorly constructed dessert. “He can makes such fancy cakes all by himself. I want to impress him.”

Shaking her head, Stephanie turned around so Sportacus could tie the apron strings. When he was done, she turned to face him and tapped his nose, “ _Silly_. He’ll love anything you make him. Don’t worry about it being fancy.”

Sportacus chuckled, his face turning a slight pink, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still. I want to try my best. It has to at least look  _nice_.”

“Well, you know what I always say,” Stephanie pulled a book from her uncle’s cookbook cabinet, “It’s a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake!”

Sportacus laughed and began humming along as she sang her way around the kitchen.


	2. Second Best Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see what kind of surprise Sport would have for the first time Robbie's birthday comes up after they start dating.

Robbie stood speechless in the middle of Lazytown plaza. The big wooden stage necessary for most town events was up. It was ladened with bright packages of all shapes and sizes, all bearing tags with “To Robbie” written in big childish letters. A large ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY” banner was hung across the stage above the mound of gifts. On a picnic table in front of the stage was a two-tiered, purple-frosted cake with unlit candles covering the top layer. 

Standing beside Robbie was Sportacus. He watched, silent, as Robbie did a slow circle in place, wide eyed at all the decorations. 

“No one’s going to jump out and yell “surprise!”, are they?” Robbie asked, suspicious at the lack of children.

Sportacus shook his head, “I know you don’t like crowds very much. Everyone is playing at home. We have the afternoon to ourselves!”

Robbie waved a hand at the stage, “Are those  _real_ gifts or just wrapped up boxes?”

“Of  _course_ they are real! The kids spent all of yesterday getting them together.”

“And the cake?”

Now Sportacus looked away, “Um, I made it.”

Robbie peered closer at the frosting, “It’s stuffed with apples, isn’t it?”

“No!”

“Vegetables?”

“No! It’s a real cake, Robbie. I’ve been practicing.”

No wonder Sportacutie looked nervous. Had he really worked so hard with  _sugar_ just to make something for Robbie?

As if sensing his question, Sportacus said, “I wanted to do something special since this is the first year we have been...  _together_ for your birthday.” The elf’s face was red. “I wanted to make this memorable.”

Robbie swiped his finger through some frosting and licked it. It was  _superb_. And the mark in the frosting revealed chocolate cake beneath. 

“How is it?” Sportacus asked, sounding like he expected the worst.

Robbie closed the gap between them and captured his boyfriend in a tight hug, “It’s  _perfect_ ,” he said.

Sportacus sagged against him and held him back, “Oh good, I was so nervous.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell at all.”

Sportacus pulled away and punched him lightly in the shoulder, “You don’t get to be mean just because it’s your birthday.”

“Yes I do. Don’t worry about the cake. It’s easily the second best gift you’ve ever given me.”

“The second?”

Robbie wrapped an arm around Sportacus and pulled him close. He put his free hand to his ear, “Listen... do you hear that?”

Sportacus was quiet for a few moments, “... No?”

“It’s  _absolutely silent_ in this ridiculous town for the first time _ever_. THE best gift you have ever given me.”

Sportacus started laughing.

“Shush!” Robbie snapped, “You’re spoiling my perfect present!” Sportacus covered his mouth with a hand and kept giggling. Robbie smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 

Soon they had eaten the lunch Sportacus had prepared and Robbie had opened all his gifts. It had been blissfully silence all afternoon, apart from their own voices. Robbie enjoyed it immensely. When it came time to light the birthday candles however, he felt like something was missing.

“There’s a few problems here,” Robbie said. Sportacus tensed up. Robbie hurried to clarify, “Not with today! That’s not what I meant, I love this and I love you,” He kissed Sportacus’ cheek again to prove it. “But we have all this cake that you can’t help me eat and you will probably be disgusted if I try and eat the whole thing myself so...”

Sportacus’ worried look had been transforming into a blinding grin the longer Robbie spoke. 

“And those brats are probably going stir crazy right about now...” Robbie muttered. 

“Are you  _sure_ , Robbie?!”

“Oh just get them out here.”

Beaming, Sportacus put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. Five cheering children came charging out of Stephanie’s house, already singing “Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs. Robbie rolled his eyes as they ran over. Sportacus grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Happy birthday, Robbie.”


End file.
